Blood Bound
by Raephaim
Summary: A recent fight has team RWBY beaten and battered. Yang expresses her feelings on their partnership to Blake. With all their confidence crumbled, how will they work through what lies in the future?
1. Blake

Blake awoke with a jolt of pain, and a ringing in her ears. She bolted upright, adrenaline keeping most of the pain from affecting her panicked brain. She surveyed the scene around her. Weiss was crouched down next to a slump of red, Ruby. The attacker was gone, that much was for sure. The murky aura he possessed wasn't visible anymore. It took a few second for Blake to be able to stand up, her muscles screaming, and joints aching. Once she did she hobbled over to Weiss and Ruby, the former looking up at her with a dirt covered face. Ruby lay on the ground, beaten and battered.

"Is she okay?" Blake coughed out, her ribs aching.

"She's just knocked out, with a few minor bruises. She'll be fine, thanks to you and Yang." Weiss stated quietly, not taking her eyes off the young leader. Blake scoffed, sure they arrived late to aid Ruby and Weiss, but they merely took the beating until JNPR and CFVY showed up. They must have chased their assailant away.

Yang! Blake couldn't believe she had forgotten about her partner, who with no doubt would be by Ruby's side, if she were okay. She scanned the area, not seeing a hint of yellow. She thought back on the battle's events, remembering Yang being grabbed by the attacker and thrown right into Blake. The brawler was lighter than she thought she was going to be, but she was still a very tall, heavy person. It launched the two of them back, but only Yang got up. The worry for her sister kept her from helping Blake. She remembered Yang's crimson red eyes not even glancing down to the person she had hit. She got up and launched herself at the assailant, only to land one or two hits, be grabbed and thrown again. That's when Blake blacked out.

"Weiss. Where's Yang!?" Blake yelled to her team mate. Weiss only stared at the still form of Ruby. Blake ran over and bent down in front of her. "Weiss, please." She said again, slightly shaking the heiress. This finally got her attention, she pointed to their right, at a pile of rubble that once was a building. "She got thrown into that building.

Knowing that this was all she was going to get out of her shocked team mate, Blake hobbled over to the rubble pile as quickly as she could. She began tearing through the bricks and other building materials that were piled in a massive heap. She really began to worry immensely after ten minutes of searching, and calling her partners name. She was breathless from pulling up rocks, and her head began to spin. She was exhausted and near her limit.

"Yang!" She yelled, panic seeping deep into her heart. The blonde could take a beating, she knew that, but she had her limits. They had all been pushed hard before, especially during the battle with Torchwick under the highway. That was where Blake got a good look at Yang's semblance, and honestly it was stunning. The more she got hit, the stronger she was. But where was the limit? It's not like eventually her body wouldn't wear out. Throwing her punches and kicks as hard as she could would tear muscle if she threw too many, wouldn't it?

"Yang where are you?" She yelled again, feeling near faint. Just as she was about to move to the other side of the rubble pile she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw a torn, fingerless gloved hand push its way out of the rubble. Blake practically leapt to the spot where the hand protruded. She began pushing aside rubble and brick until the hand grabbed hers and Yang pulled herself the rest of the way out of the debris. The blonde's hair was matted with blood, and currently covering the brawler's face. Yang pulled herself out and immediately dropped to her knees, the only thing keeping her up was Blake's arms around her torso. Yang just looked up at Blake and grinned, Blood staining her… well her everything. She had definitely taken it worse than everyone else.

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked, immediately feeling stupid. Of course she wasn't okay, a building landed on her.

"I'm fine." Yang coughed out. "I didn't know you cared so much." She said weakly wiping blood from her eye.

"What? Why would you say that?" Blake asked, astounded.

"Well we've never exactly been close. I mean we are partners but the caring usually is pretty one sided." Yang said pushing away from Blake. "Where's Ruby?" Yang said with a bit of urgency, remembering why she had bull rushed into the fight in the first place.

Blake didn't have time to answer before Yang got up on her own and limped towards Weiss and Ruby. Blake stayed kneeled where she was, she couldn't believe Yang had said that. Of course Blake cared for Yang, they were partners, and Blake was partially responsible for her wellbeing. She got up as quickly as she could, catching up to a slow moving Yang, and standing in front of her.

"Why would you say that? Of course I care about you Yang, we're partners. I'm partially responsible for your wellbeing. You sleep above me, we eat lunch together, we have class together, and we fight together. I know I'm not exactly the most open person, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." Blake said to her partner whose face was downcast.

"I don't want to be you're responsibility." Yang snapped back, before she took a breath and started again. "Well sure, we're partners, and you're with me all that time because you have to be. We're stuck together for the next four years. How much do you really know about me? You didn't even come to me about being a Faunus, and ran from us when we found out. I know you're biggest secret, but do you know my smallest ones?" Yang said, when she looked up at Blake her eyes were crimson, but Blake could see not anger in them.

"Yang." Blake said pleadingly "Where is all this coming from?"

"Weiss and Ruby spend all their free time together. They bicker, and argue, but they are close. Whenever Ruby has a problem, she comes to Weiss and vice versa. They even make sure the other is passing all their classes. You spend the time you have to with me, but other than that we are apart. You've run to Sun about every problem, because they are usually white fang related. What have I done to make you not come to me? And what makes you think I don't need someone to talk to who won't judge me? That's supposed to be you Blake." Yang said, sadness in her voice. "Now isn't the time to talk about this. We need to get Ruby back to beacon."

With that Yang limped around Blake, and started off towards her younger sister. Blake turned and watched her partner walk away. Had she failed at being Yang's partner? What did she really do wrong? And if this was bothering her, why didn't she say something sooner?

/**Author's Note**

**Well hello there! Thanks for reading my FanFiction! So I know there's a lot of drama in this chapter BUT this is the first story that I actually have a plan for from the start. I've been left in withdrawal after this last volume of RWBY ended. I'm very much into making guesses and predictions as to what will happen next in the show. So I'm gonna use those predictions to make this story! As well as vent some of my feelings as to what I feel that they should be feeling. Seriously the Bumblebee partnership has left something to be desired. Anyways! Since I actually know what I want to do with this story, the chapters will probably be a lot longer, and come out sooner, than my other stories. So, thank you so much for reading. If you liked this story be sure to check out my other ones. I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye!**

**Page count: 3**

**Word count: 1376**


	2. Weiss

Weiss sat next to her unconscious partner. She couldn't feel anything, the shock of the brutal fight keeping her from feeling her injuries. He clothes were dirtied, and she knew her face was a wreck, especially after she skidded along the ground face first, after their attacker threw her. That's when Ruby jumped in, taking the rest of the hits for her partner. While the fight didn't continue much longer before Yang flew in and drew the attention away from the two, Ruby still sustained a good amount of damage. The crippling feeling of failure had ensnared her. Her leader, who was two years younger, had to jump in and save the heiress. They didn't even get to work as partners, they had both been demolished so quickly. What were all those years of training for? What was all the money spent on the best combat teachers for? If she wasn't better than some random person, who looked like he lived off the streets for all his life, then what was all that work for? She fought tooth and nail with her father, to let her become a huntress. Was all that stress for nothing?

And Ruby, her small form laying on the ground, why should she count on Weiss if she wasn't able to even help during the short fight. Ruby had sped in like a blur of red, and petals to save the girl in white. Crescent Rose, never far from its creator, lay not too far from where they were. Ruby's small arm was outstretched towards it, like she was reaching for it right before she fainted.

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked over to see Yang kneeled next to her, a goofy grin on her face. Weiss stared shocked, Yang's nose was slightly bent out of place, swollen and bleeding freely. Her eyes were both blackened, and she had blood running down her forehead. She had definitely taken most of the beating.

"Weiss, I'm gonna take Ruby to Beacon, okay?" Yang said softly, still grinning. Weiss didn't like the idea of leaving Ruby's side. Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss, putting her head on top of Weiss's. "It's okay. You're not to blame for Ruby getting hurt. We all got beat up, and failed pretty bad. But leaving her lying in the street isn't going to help anything. Let me take her okay?" Yang said pulling back to arm's length.

This brought Weiss out of her stupor. Of course, she wasn't making anything better by sitting here. She internally berated herself. "Are you going to be okay?" Weiss said to Yang.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck, but my aura is just depleted for now. When it charges back up to full in a few days, I'll be good as gold." She said, smiling and putting her arms under her sister to pick her up bridal style. "Oh Ruby, if this isn't oddly reminiscent of our time at Signal. Let's get you home okay?"

Yang struggled to pick her younger sister up, Weiss got up and help her heave Ruby into her arms.

"Thanks, Weiss. I got it from here." Yang cocked her a big smile. "Thanks for being the best partner to my little sis." Yang finished before walking off towards beacon. It would only be a thirty minute walk but Weiss didn't know if any of them could walk that far. Just as she was about to look for Blake, said faunus walked up beside her. "They are so strange, those sisters. It's amazing how they can grow on you." Weiss said to the faunus.

Blake didn't answer and started off walking towards Yang.

/**Author's Note**

** Okay, so this chapter came up shorter than I thought it was going to. If you hadn't realized by now, the main focus is going to be on Yang. She is my favorite character, and the only one who really hasn't gotten much back story, or focus in the show. But Weiss has to be my second favorite. She's been trying so hard in the last volume to not be a snob, and act goofy around her friends. It's usually met with strange stares though. Anyway, the chapter came up short cause I wanted to just write from Weiss's perspective, and this felt like a good ending point for her. Thanks to everyone whose viewed this. 5 people followed and 2 favorited already, so thanks guys! I like to keep track of numbers for my records so I usually like to put them at the bottom of the author's note. Pay no mind, I usually re read a chapter before I write the next so it's helpful motivation wise, to see those numbers. Thanks again for reading this story, make sure to review and tell me what you think. I will see you all, in the next chapter. Bye bye!**

**Pages: 2 Page total: 5**

**Words: 824 Word total: 2,200**

**Follows: 5 Favories: 2 Reviews: 0 Views: 106**


	3. Ruby

Ruby awoke in the unfamiliar sensation of not being two feet from the ceiling. The extra space between her and the familiar plastered wall was strange. She yawned and sat up, feeling her back ache and her arms tire quickly. Looking around, she recognized the familiar settings of Beacon's infirmary. The smell of antiseptic was pungent in the air, and there was a calming quietness settled about the room. Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped at the suddenness of it.

"Yang!" Ruby said, hearing her heart rate go up on the monitor that she hadn't noticed she was hooked up to. Turning to look at her sister, Ruby was at a loss for words. Yang's nose had gauze taped to it, and both her eyes blackened underneath, as well as a split lip. The most shocking part was the small section of hair, maybe two inches that was shaven above her left eye. There was a cut there that had been stitched together.

"Hey sis, howb ya dobin?" Yang slured, standing from her chair to hug Ruby. It was at this point that she was able to look over her sister's shoulder and see Blake, and her partner Weiss, sitting on a couch in the room. Blake looked like one giant bruise, her eyes puffy and half open, probably on pain killers. Weiss fared about the same, lids half open, shoulders slumped like she could fall asleep at any second. Weiss's face was scraped up, strawberries placed on the right side of her face, where she skidded along the ground.

"I could be better." Ruby honestly stated. "What's wrong with your voice?" She asked quizzically.

"I brobed my nobe, so ib a libble harb to talb. Plub the paib kibbers are da bomb herb." Yang said lazily, reclining back into her chair.

Ruby half smiled at her mellow sister. With her whole team hopped up on pain killers, it was going to be a funny night. Ruby looked past her sister to the other two team mates, who were now vaguely aware of Ruby being conscious.

"Hey guys, how is everyone feeling?" Ruby gently asked, waving to Blake and Weiss. The later immediately snapped her eyes open, and turned her head to Ruby.

"You're awake!" Weiss said. Taking a second longer than normal to get to her feet, Weiss slowly walked to Ruby. "Are you okay?'

"I'm a little sore, but it seems like you guys took the majority of the beating. Especially you Yang." Ruby said, shooting her sister with a worried glance, but only receiving a wide grin in return. "By the looks of it, we didn't win, did we?" Ruby said, giving her teammates each a glance. Every one of them looked away, even Weiss, who went so far as to turn her back to them.

"We were over powered." Blake said, looking at her feet. "The head master will soon be by, and we will have to give a briefing on what happened."

"What did happen?" Ruby asked the faunus.

"After we got your distress call, Yang and I rushed to help. We were tracking a low leveled White Fang member, but we don't think he would've been any help." Blake replied, still looking at her feet.

"Thabs our parb dow. Whub habben on yourbs?" Yang asked, seemingly lower and more relaxed in her chair.

"We were tracking our low level White Fang member." Weiss replied turning back to the group. "But I think we were made. After the train fiasco, they obviously know who we are. The faunus probably made a call for back up, and they sent some one strong to take us out for good."

"The big guy came right up out of the ground." Ruby said, remembering his murky aura, and how it flowed off his body like black flames. "How does a person get that tall anyway?"

"Or dab tough." Yang said, furrowing her brow, even though her eyes were closed.

"His arua was tangible, that's just not normal." Ruby replied, looking to Weiss for an explanation.

"It's not, but it's also not the first time we've seen it." Weiss said, switching her gaze to the drugged up brawler next to Ruby. "Yang's aura is also visible at times." Yang only opened her eyes half way to stare at Weiss.

RWBY sat in contemplation for several minutes before Weiss spoke up. "So what do we tell Ozpin?"

"Shouldn't we tell him the truth?" Ruby asked, sending a confused glance to her partner.

"He albreaby knows we were trabing the Whibe Fanb." Yang said, with her eyes fully closed again.

"Yes, but just because he helped us get onto that one mission, does not mean it's okay for us to continues actively pursuing the White Fang. It's not our job as huntresses. He may have been okay with it when he knew we were with a trained professional, but he might not be if it's taking up our time, and endangering our lives." Weiss stated back.

"So we lie to the head master? What do we even tell him? He sent out JNPR and CFVY, so he knows most about it any way." Blake said, finally looking up from her feet.

"We don't have to tell him it was because we were tracking White Fang." Weiss replied, not even glancing at the faunus, but to Ruby who had laid back down on her bed to stare at the ceiling. "It is important for us to be able to continue or mission against the White Fang. If we stop now, we lose track of them."

"What are we even doing tracking the White Fang anymore?" Ruby asked, still looking at the ceiling. "The trail has basically gone cold."

"Because they are out there, and are going to seriously hurt some people." Blake yelled, now standing. "We can't just stop now and wait for it to happen." Hearing her partner's distress, Yang opened her eyes and turned to her.

"Woah, lebs calm dowb. No wub saib we hab to dop." Yang said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Ruby does have a point." Weiss chimed in. "We already stopped their plans once. I agree that we didn't stop them all together but Torchwick is in custody. He was the ring leader, and without him who knows what the White Fang will do. They may not do anything, and it's not our job to keep track of them. We need to start focusing on school, and combat."

"Lebs mabe a combromise." Yang said, trying to get to her feet, using the arm of the chair as support.

"Yang, no one can understand what you are trying to say." Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yang looked defeated and slunk back down in her chair, crossing her arms. Ruby sat up and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"What she's trying to say, is that we make a compromise. We stop hunting the White Fang for now, we definitely need to put more effort back into school and combat practice. But if the White Fang make another move, or we hear about anything big, we jump right back on the chase. Deal?" Ruby said, looking to all her team mates.

"Exabtly!" Yang said tossing her arms in the air and smiling.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Weiss said, giving a small smile and putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Then they all turned to Blake.

"I suppose that could be agreed upon." She said, not smiling like the others, but not refusing either.

"Sounds like a good plan to me too." Ozpin chimed in. The room went silent.

/**Author's Note**

** Hello everybody! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate it, hope you had a wonderful weekend. I had the whole week off for Thanksgiving break, and got to spend some much needed time with friends and family. This chapter came out much later than expected, solely because of thanksgiving break. Now I have one week of school left before exam week, and then exam week, so chapters may slow down. But them its winter break, and between working and knitting, I'll have all the time in the world to write! Reading through the reviews, I may have been a little biased when I said Yang didn't have much backstory, because she's my favorite I've been wanting her to have more. She does have a reasonable amount, especially with the episode talking about her mother. I hope to delve into all the character's back stories, and especially into Ruby and her mother's. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, if you liked this story check out my other ones. I will see you all, in the next chapter. Bye Bye!**

**Pages: 3 Page Total: 8**

**Words: 1469 Word Total: 3,369**

**Follows: 7 Favorites: 3 Reviews: 2 Views: 383**


	4. Blake 2

Blake sighed heavily when Yang shut the door behind her. Her heart rate was going down considerably now that they were done talking with Ozpin. Turning to her partner, she watched Yang stretch, and flinch when her arms made it half way up. Yang caught Blake looking at her and gave a tired smile.

"Ready for bed partner?" She said, her lids half open.

Blake raised a quizzical eye brow. "You're talking fine again?". Yang sighed, shrugging.

"It hurts to move my face, so the less I try to pronunciate, the less it hurts. But I guess people were having a hard time understanding me." She shrugged her shoulders and then let her arms sag. "Any way, legs get back to the room." She started walking down the hallway and Blake fell in step beside her, her own muscles burning with exertion.

Blake looked to her exhausted partner and spoke, "So are we going to talk about earlier?" she said, seeing Yang visibly deflate. Blake didn't really want to talk about it either, confrontation and sharing of feelings wasn't really her thing. But this was bigger, this is going to affect their teamwork and effectiveness in battle. With the second semester of their first year halfway through, their team evaluations are only months away.

Yang wasn't walking fast to begin with, but with the question, she slowed down somewhat. She looked to Blake with a sheepish smile, he eyes half lidded and swollen. The black eyes came with her broken nose, but the weirdest part was the two inches of shaven hair above her right eye was the strangest part. Blake remembered Yang having to be put on a sedative, more than likely rhino tranquilizer, to shave that patch and allow the doctor to stitch it up. Her bangs were now pushed more to the left, covering her left eye slightly.

Ruby had been unconscious for two hours before she woke up, and somehow Yang had burned through enough sedatives to quiet a pack of beowolves. Weiss hadn't been prescribed anything except a cream to heal the abrasions cleanly. Ruby had been confined to bed rest for the night, to make sure she didn't have any brain damage, since she fell unconscious due to a knock on her head. Yang had been prescribed a heavy dosage of oxycodone, since she burns through the medication too quickly, and her nose was broken in two places. The Beacon doctors did an excellent job of realigning it without Yang breaking a few noses as well. Blake gripped her own pain medication in her hand, she had come far too close to breaking multiple bones. Her whole body ached right down to her bones.

Yang waved a torn gloved hand in front of Blake's face. "Hello, earth to kitten? Pain meds kickin in?

Blake shook her head, the medicine must be kicking in if she was able to space out that much. "Sorry, I suppose so. What were you saying?"

Yang gave a small chuckle, "I was saying, I'm sorry for what I said." She shrugged again. "Heat of battle and all. Bumped my noggin." She said, gently bumping her knuckles against her forehead.

Blake wasn't buying it. "I don't think so. I don't want to talk about it either, but… this will affect our team work." Blake said, stopping when she recognized they had reached their dorm. She pulled out her scroll and unlocked it. She motioned for Yang to enter first, before going in herself and shutting the door. Their room was dark but Blake could see just fine. She could see Yang's frown just fine.

**Author's Note**

**Hello again! Hope y'all had a great last few weeks since I updated. I just finished my final exams and am home for the holidays! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I do enjoy tailoring the reading experience to my viewers. What do y'all think about the rwby volume two sound track? I think it's the bomb. Isn't it cool it topped Guardians of the Galaxy's awesome mix, on itunes? Anyway, please feel free to provide feedback. I'll have more time to write, and I want to have less drama and write some funny stuff too. Just gotta get through all the important parts. Thanks everyone for reading, if you liked this story, feel free to check out my other ones. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**

**Pages: 2 Page Total: 10**

**Words: 755 Word Total: 4,124**

**Follows: 14 Favorites: 5 Reviews: 3 Views: 799**


	5. Ozpin

"Girls." Ozpin continued. "All I'm saying is you cannot get mixed up and Faunus and White Fang affairs, while also studying to combat the creatures of Grimm."

"We're trying to stop the White Fang." Blake interjected. "They're ruining what little humans think of Faunus. Team RWBY has done more on the human's part to help than any other. Quite frankly, the humans oppress the Faunus more than the Grimm oppress us all."

"I know Mrs. Belladonna. Not every heart is filled with love for mankind, look around and it's getting very hard to find." Ozpin said with a shake of his head. "Not every open wound is simply healed by time. But that does not mean it requires the immediate action of children." He finished.

The room grew silent, and Ozpin looked to his students. They are only children, he thought, placed with the burden created by my generation. It killed Ozpin that he could no longer help, but he was too public of a figure. He could only be seen combatting Grimm or too many people would take notice. His position as headmaster would come into question. He could not afford to let his academy be handed over to another, and take the risk of them being military. His students would become an under aged army.

No, he could not allow that to happen.

"Please girls. Just stay out of trouble. We cannot afford to lose young lives, on the problems created by the old. You did a good job of bringing Torchwick to custody, but it's getting more dangerous all the time. The Grimm have increased in numbers, and we cannot afford to lose any student. Especially ones with such promise." Ozpin concluded, turning to the door and exiting.

**Author's Note**

** Hello all! Sorry it took so long to update. I recently took up knitting, and thought that I would knit all my relatives things for Christmas, but shoo lordy! I underestimated the amount of time it would take. That as well as I have a big family so Christmas festivities weren't over until new years. As well as I got Destiny for Christmas and the game is just too good. I will admit I had some writers block, which is scary this early on. But with the release of this chapter I think I can move on. I will try to put up another tonight as well, though I am supposed to be sleeping since I am donating blood tomorrow. Any who, thanks all for reading and sticking with me. If you liked this story be sure to check out my other ones. And please review and give me suggestions! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**

**Pages: 1 Page Total: 11**

**Words: 471 Word Total: 4,595**

**Follows: 18 Favorites: 11 Reviews: 7 Views: 1,254**


	6. Ruby 2

Ruby watched Ozpin face tire as he spoke his final words to them, and exited the room. His steps were slower than when he came in, and he seemed to have a heavy burden placed on him. He hadn't really given them much time to reply or ask questions, but maybe that was just Ozpin, he keeps things brief. Her teammates were now silent around her. Weiss and Blake stood in silent contemplation. Yang, slumped in her chair, also had a worried expression to her face. Her sister was gazing at Blake through the corner of her vision. Ruby felt for her sister, noting the injuries displayed about her face. She could not believe that Yang had let the doctors shave a patch of her hair. Yang would have rather the wound stayed open, as bull headed as she is. Of course her sister would just rush in to save her, without thinking about the consequences. It's just like when they were at Signal.

Signal was a five year grade school that mostly centered on combat. Towards the end of Yang's time at Signal she had finally decided on pursuing a career as a huntress. This meant an overload of practicing for the entrance exams. If it weren't for her semblance and resilience, Yang probably wouldn't have made it in. Her grades weren't the best, but only Ruby knew why that was. She had found out Yang was dyslexic Yang's first year at Signal. While it didn't affect her daily life much, Yang had trouble with reading and writing. It was easy for Ruby to miss it early on, but when Yang started classes at Signal, Ruby would watch her do her homework, and noticed Yang writing things weird. Her father explained to her one of the symptoms was mirrored writing. That and Yang seemed to have trouble differentiating right and left. Yang didn't want anyone to know, playing off her bad grades with being "too cool for school". Their dad had taken Yang to the doctor a few times for it, but they never went into detail with Ruby what was actually going on. Yang never wanted to go to therapy for it either. She had been offered the chance to work with a professional in a study, but she had declined. She didn't want anyone to know she had a weakness. Thus Yang had poured her focus into her fighting. She was still a smart young girl, but she quickly became one of the best fighters and Signal. Her brute strength and endurance taking place of tactical thinking.

Ruby hadn't noticed she had been spacing out until her sister stood and stretched. Putting her hands on her hips she sighed and said "Alright little sis. This gals had enough fun for one day. Time to hit the hay."

Ruby took notice of her sister talking fine again but decided not to bring it up. "Okay, I'll change back into my normal clothes and head back too." She said grimacing at the awful pink hospital gown she was wearing.

"No." Weiss said pointing a finger at the young leader. "You are confined to bed rest in the infirmary for the night."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "What! Why!?" She said crossing her arms.

"Cause you bumped your noggin. Now they gotta keep an eye on you." Yang said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Even with being injured and exhausted, Yang still had a sizeable amount of force in her grip. No doubt her aura was already returning.

"But I'm fine! My aura isn't even depleted!" Ruby protested.

"It doesn't matter. You're staying put and that's final." The heiress said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to the other foot. She gave a pointed stare at Ruby, silencing all protest.

"Damn, now that's why they call you the ice queen." Yang commented, leaning down and hugging her little sister. "Me and Blakey are going back to the room, but ice queen here is gonna stay with you tonight and keep you company."

"You don't have to Weiss. I'm just going to be sleeping." Ruby said, returning her sister's hug but looking at Weiss.

"What kind of partner would I be if I abandoned you to hospital food and staring at these awful white walls?" Weiss said, losing some of the sting to her voice. Ruby smiled warmly at her partner.

Weiss had really come around lately. Ruby hadn't really noticed but Weiss didn't have her usual edge lately.

"All right. We're outta here! See you first thing in the morning sis." Yang said, winking and following

Blake out the door, leaving the two partners finally alone.

**Author's note**

** Wow! Two reviews already, and they made me realize that I really need to spell check before I put chapters up, especially when I'm writing this late at night. Junior in college and I said Mrs. instead of Ms.? I saw I wrote the word pronunciate and face palmed, cause that's not even a word. It's supposed to be annunciate, but I don't know how to go back and edit. So just bear with me on the spell checking in earlier chapters and I promise I'll try my hardest to make accurate spell checks from now on. I didn't spend 13 years in public schools to be messing this up now! Anyway thanks to the people who read the chapter literally as soon as it was up. Big shout out to TheKishinSoul for reviewing every time. The encouragement and tips really help. Plus I've had Die playing on itunes (really quietly cause everyone in my house is sleeping by now) for the last three hours as I've been writing. There will be a lot more reference to songs as the story progresses because I love them so much and they are the reason I got enough inspiration to write this story. So thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. If you liked this chapter, feel free to check out my other ones. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye bye!**

**Pages: 2 Page Total: 13**

**Words: 1028 Word Total: 5,623**

**Follows: 19 Favorites: 12 Reviews: 9 Views: 1,391**


	7. Blake 3

Blake felt the chill in the air of their dorm room. She held back a shudder as she stood and looked to her partner in the darkness. The blonde's hair was bright even when there was barely any light. She could hear Zwei moving on Yang's bed, the pup must have sensed the tension in the room, and laid back down. The silence was broken first by Yang.

"Yeah okay, you're right. I just had this grand idea before coming into Beacon that my partner would be my best friend. That we would end up sharing every secret and hang out all the time. I couldn't ask for a better partner when it comes to combat. But we never really hang out other than that." Yang finished, looking away from Blake. This startled her, because she had never seen Yang insecure. The beautiful girl, who was an excellent fighter and all around good hearted person, who has had people lusting after her, was insecure?

"Look, I had this grand idea before coming to Beacon that I would be able to continue in the White Fang, and really make a difference for my people. I never thought I would end up here." Blake said, she felt uncomfortable telling Yang about her past, but she didn't think there was any other way to resolve things. "I wasn't raised like the rest of you. I was born into the White Fang, and I've been fighting for everything I have my entire life."

Yang looked back to Blake, sadness in her lilac eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I never thought of that before."

"The only friend I had was my old partner. He was basically my other half." Blake admitted, heart hurting at the thought of Adam. "We had the same ideals, the same life, and eventually the same missions. When the White Fang turned for the worst and started stealing from people, we were the best in the business. But he took it too far, and started killing people. That's when I decided to leave. I left him there, and it broke my heart."

Blake felt tears welling up at the memories. "I can't trust anybody. Not human or Faunus, to be on the same page as me. You're a human Yang, and all I've ever gotten from your kind is hatred."

"Is that why you won't get close to us. Because you're afraid we will change our minds and start hurting people?" Yang asked, raising her hands in a shrug. "What are you afraid we will change our minds and start hurting you?" That hit the nail on the head, and busted the dam of feelings in Blake's heart.

"Of course I'm afraid of that." Blake yelled, the tears finally coming down. "All I've ever had in my life from your kind is hatred. From the beginning I was stripped of all rights, like I was some kind of lesser being. Struck down by cruel and worthless human rules." Yang could hear the bitterness in her voice. Blake wiped away her tears quickly, not wanting to show this kind of weakness to a human. It didn't matter how Yang had treated her in the past. The good acts of one did not make up for the terrible ones of the many. How is she supposed to trust anyone at this point?

"Blake…" Yang said, lowing her hands and shaking her head. "Have we not shown you that you can trust us? We've helped you whenever you asked for it. You trust me on the battle field with your life, but you can't trust me at home with your feelings?"

This made Blake pause. She stood in silent consideration at this. Yang took her silence as a chance to continue.

"Blake, you don't know how much it hurts to hear what was done to you by my race. Honestly, on the island there weren't really any Faunus. Maybe one or two, but they weren't treated differently." Yang said with a shrug. She took a step closer to Blake, and she could feel the warmth radiating of the blonde even from a few feet away. "You can trust us Blake. You can trust me. You're stuck with me for the next four years. And I promise I won't let anyone harm you, physically or emotionally."

It was all too much for Blake's exhausted mind and body to handle. She began to sob into her hands, and an instant later, she felt warm arms encompass her and squeeze. Her face was buried in the soft golden locks that belonged to her partner.

"You don't have to be afraid here Blake." Yang said, slowly rubbing her hand up and down Blake's back. Yang's embrace was so warm, so kind, that Blake couldn't hold back any longer. She wrapped her arms around Yang's surprisingly slender shoulders, and buried her face in her neck.

Blake didn't know how long she had cried out her frustration and anger into her partner's shoulders. Eventually she had pulled back, and Yang held her out at arm's length.

With a smile on her face, Yang said "Don't worry Kitten, I've got you. Nothing will ever harm you."

Blake couldn't believe the kindness she was being shown, by someone of the race that had oppressed her for so long. She didn't have any words to say so she just wiped the last of her tears, smiled, and nodded at her partner.

"Good." Yang said, taking a step back from Blake. It was an odd feeling, but she really missed the warmth that Yang provided.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I feel like I got hit by a truck. I'm going to take a few more of those pain killers and hit the hay." Yang continued, stretching and heading off towards her dresser.

Blake had found something she didn't know she was looking for. She had found someone who had the potential to be her greatest ally and possibly her best friend. She didn't know Yang that well, but what she had observed from the two sisters, they were incredibly kind and understanding. Weiss was an entirely different story, but she seemed to be coming around.

Yang had shed boots and jacket at the foot of her bed, leaving on her torn shorts and tank top. Blake would never understand why Yang's socks were always at different heights. Blake didn't have the energy to try and change into her pajamas. She took gambol shroud off her back and leaned it up against her bed. Yang climbed up to her bed, more slow than usual, and promptly plopped down on her bed. She heard Zwei lick at Yang's before she told him to shush and go to sleep.

Blake walked to the door with her scroll and locked it. Hearing the soft click she then walked to their window made sure it was locked too. As she looked out she thought about the time Sun had climbed up to their window. Blake peered out at the trees momentarily before closing the blinds all the way.

When she turned to her bed she heard Yang's soft snores. The pain killers probably take effect faster, since they wear off more quickly too. Yang hadn't even gotten under the blankets. She laid on her stomach, face turned towards Blake. She looked so peaceful, beautiful even, Blake thought with a blush. Yang's arm hung over the side of the bed, as it often did. Blake made sure not to touch it as she climbed in her bed. Although she did stop momentarily to relish in warmth that even the one appendage exuded.

Her head hit her pillow and all she could think was this was not the way she thought this day was going to turn out. Staring at the bed above her she imagined the sleeping form of her partner. How had she gotten so lucky? How had she found something, she didn't even know she wanted until she got it. She had found a home, and the best friends she could ever ask for. The best partner she could ever ask for.

With this thought in mind Blake gave a soft smile, and buried herself in her blankets, ready to sleep off the day's events and wake up to her partners smile.

**Author's Note**

**Ehh? So what do you think? I feel like I'm just so much better at writing for Blake and Yang than everyone else, because I've read so much from their perspectives. I've got a proof reader this time so it should be much better spell check wise. Thanks TheKishinSoul for giving me the tip on editing. I'll make sure to go back and change anything I need to when I can. This chapter was long overdue, and I think from now on the chapters should never be less than 2 pages. Not enough gets done, and if I let myself do so little, I won't put much effort into it. I'm going to take the time to start writing out more, and giving more detail into the environment and what not. Thanks everyone who reviewed, it really keeps me into the writing (rather than playing destiny. Just got to do Vault of Glass and it's soo much fun, but it's soo hard.) I really look forward to doing the next chapter, cause it will be Ruby and Weiss talking it out. Then everyone will be together and talk and be friends and have fun, then we will go back to drama. So thanks again for reading, if you liked this story feel free to check out my other ones. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye bye!**

**Pages: 3 Page Total: 16**

**Words: 1,636 Word Total: 7,259**

**Follows: 23 Favorites: 14 Reviews: 11 Views: 1,761**


End file.
